


Candy Says

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Summary: *96  速打一发完**（伪）校园爱情





	Candy Says

>   
“昨天去看了宇宙工坊!遇到一件神奇的事情。站在我右边的男生，短头发戴着耳环，脸还小，瘦瘦高高的，背着一个跟你那个幸运背包很像的双肩包，而且看起来也很旧。李Woozi互动的时候看得出来他明显特别熟悉他的歌。总让我觉得是你来了现场似的。我差点跟他打招呼了哈哈哈。”   
接到权顺荣电话的时候全圆佑正窝在工作室里蜷缩着腿赶进度，已经连续不知道几天埋头在电脑前剪视频抠背景的人仰头把杯子底部最后一点苦涩泛酸的棕色液体倒进喉咙里，边漫不经心地“嗯，啊”几声应付着自己这位总是热情高涨的好哥们，顺便没忘了对推门进来的人点点头轻声示意在打电话。   
猫咪沿着寻常看不见的轨迹爬到书架上，慵懒地伸展身体，舒服地打个滚然后蜷起来，好像液体。   
“诶你怎么就这个反应，我真的以为你会来的，这是宇宙工坊第一次来首尔啊要不是我老板刚好安排我出差我根本没机会来，倒是你，人在首尔却脸都不露---别跟我说你要剪片子，你一年到头哪天不在剪片子？什么？你也写歌？拜托，我们俩的乐队名存实亡都几百年了也总没时间认真搞一下，写了歌还不如拿去卖，反正现在韩国有得是娱乐公司缺曲子给他们的小爱豆发歌---什么，你不看好爱豆曲？开什么玩笑你不知道李Woozi大神给一个日本组合写的那个单曲吗，发行一周的销量都够乐队吃一年了，有眼光的人才不介意什么题材什么风格嘞，赚了钱才是实在的，没有真正适合市场的音乐只有刚好抓住了市场的音乐啊---”   
激动的人又开始极其真挚地说他那一套，全圆佑险些被刚咽下去的咖啡呛到噤声，清了清嗓子幽幽开口打断:“啊......是这样......所以，你打算什么时候来我家？”   
算起来，这俩人自从高中时代合作乐队过后，大学就没在一起读，见面机会渐少，这几年更是由于全圆佑忙得掉头的工作只在手机屏幕上见过面，权顺荣还是那副样子，一双劲劲地吊着的眼睛，笑起来很热情，跟全圆佑讲自己遇到的各种各样的事情而很少听全圆佑提起他自己，总是一切都好。眼下全圆佑似乎有事要说权顺荣也就安静一点:“怎么？什么事？要拉我回去写歌？我不碰键盘好多年---”   
“倒也不是。”全圆佑说话做事总是不紧不慢，反正天也塌不下来的德性，一字一顿地说，“想带你见见我高中时候就在一起了的人，你不是一直抱怨我这么多年唯独这个事情不肯对你坦白么。”   
“哦，行吧。”权顺荣听着像是困惑地挠挠头，“我也不是抱怨，就是奇怪你又不是跟我前任在一起了，干嘛这么多年都搞那么神秘，连你爸妈也不清楚你跟什么样的人谈恋爱，高中那帮人还总说你几天换一个女朋友嘞，还有人说你喜欢男的哈哈哈哈，你敢信吗哈哈哈哈哈。”   
全圆佑从鼻腔里发出微咳，快速地补了句:“总之你忙完出差的事情就来我家吧，我开车去接你也行，先这样了，哦，挂了。”   
挂断电话之后空气里没了带有南杨州方言的热情叫唤，工作室的空气微微停滞了一刻。   
“圆圆，你真的决定开始跟他们说啦？”   
从身后传来刚刚进来的人带点担心的问句，尾音不太确定地放轻，问句听起来又像肯定。 

>   
“Woozi唱歌真的很甜，很难想象居然是从小就开始创作的厉害的人啊，”文俊辉端着杯子吨吨吨地喝水，在一边听了一会儿已经知道全圆佑那位发小昨晚碰见的人就是自己，也知道全圆佑做了什么样的决定。无论如何文俊辉觉得自己不会干预全圆佑的决定，至于之后的结果两个人一起面对也不会太糟糕---即使很糟糕也没关系吧。总是很能想得通的孩子，想不通的时候就去吃拉面，加十倍辣。   
“而且结束的时候他还特地感谢了场上一个应援超级热情的男饭，那人站在我附近，哈哈哈，全程叫破嗓子的程度，让我感觉他应该也是唱歌的。”   
“不用说长什么样我都知道是权顺荣。”全圆佑接过文俊辉拿来的杯子补充水分，跟着杯子一起递过来的还有一支唇膏。这几天熬夜工作不怎么注意饮食休息，嘴唇上干得是可以撕掉几层皮了。   
“哈哈哈，那大概就是吧。你看我还得帮你跑乐队现场，还背着你那个什么满载情怀的包，什么时候我能这么指挥得动你---”   
“咳，票买了总不能浪费吧，而且，”全圆佑拿起唇膏胡乱涂抹着从牙缝里往外吐字，“毕竟是李Woozi啊。”   
是啊。文俊辉目光转向工作室里仿照宇宙工坊上传到ins的铭牌挂着的牌子，毕业后全圆佑虽然工作很忙，但一直都有在关注音乐，自己的舞蹈工作室也托了他的福有专业级别的音乐指导可以用，还是免费的。   
猫咪受惊一般从书架上跑掉的时候房间里明明什么都没有发生，除了刚才还好好地一个喝水一个抹唇膏的两个人忽然凑到一起不知道在干嘛，猫儿看不懂，躲在门角好奇地探一个头。   
全圆佑靠得很近，文俊辉有点找不到退路了，不过找不到也就不去找，扶着桌角的一只手被扳回来搁在那人的肩膀上，还真是个麻烦的家伙。文俊辉一边递送自己尝起来软软的温热口舌一边想道，是真的，有点讨厌的，轻易很难从记忆里忽略掉的家伙。 

>   
“这届高考就在下星期，很快下一届就是你们，给我该收心的收心，该好好学习的把那些什么有的没的兴趣爱好收一收，早恋的心思也给我藏好，别自己不想要前途耽误其他人一辈子!”每个学校都有那么一两个无聊的重点班，每个重点班也都是那么一两个无聊的教导主任之类的角色担任班主任，平时看起来为了鼓励多元发展在学校里到处支持学生社团，到了自己班这里就板起脸孔笑意全收:“乐队？高中时代玩什么乐队？不想好了吗？四当五落，不知道现在竞争压力有多大吗？”   
全圆佑在班主任那里碰壁倒不是一次两次，但他有的是办法逃晚自习出去到艺术生那栋楼底下站着等人，权顺荣紧张地在他座位上堆起厚厚的教辅材料伪装出坐在最后一排的人埋头学习把脑袋低在书后面的假象，一面无敌警觉地眼观六路耳听八方，心里念着全圆佑我要是因为你考不上大学你得负责给我介绍对象，要南杨州的。   
刚刚练完舞的人从练习室出来匆匆套了个外套，有时候还能看出来赶着洗了个简单的澡，全圆佑知道文俊辉满身大汗的时候就不想让自己靠近，因此等得久一点他也心甘情愿。在高楼的阴影里小心翼翼地移动着逃跑到学校后面开阔无人的路上才开始自由呼吸，两个无所事事的人在一起的时候却忙不过来---眼睛要看夏夜的星星，耳朵里落入虫鸣，脚下踩着树林里柔软的土地和叶子，亲吻的时候呼吸夹杂着草腥味。   
班主任的叮嘱说了也白说，拜托，谁能管得住十几岁的少年，正是什么都混沌，唯独身边有彼此的时候。“刚好”就是一切，近距离就是亲密无间，甚至贴合得没有缝隙，文俊辉性子和软，从来不主动闹别扭，只有偶尔回去路上一前一后地走着避开校园里其他人的视线时，显得有点儿失落。   
少年心思多藏不住，假如能藏得住的话，大概也无缘靠近。两个人晃荡够了偶尔也会去附近大学城的平价酒吧，有时大学里的乐队跑来演出，气氛往往热烈得虚夸，而被繁重功课和紧张日程压得喘不上来气的两个人身处其间总算偷得片刻肆意，躲在角落里学大人们的样子亲来亲去，互相逗弄惹火，又夺手逃开，追追打打旁若无人地在离学校几百米的地方狂奔。   
那时候，所有遮掩不住的快意都写在那条夜里没有路灯的小路上。 

>   
起初是全圆佑在派对结束后送文俊辉回家经过这条路。   
英语课的外教从高二开始给每个班定期上一次口语课，坐在教室里跟发音短促的亚裔学生大眼瞪小眼表情丰富地a i u e o ，光是看她的眉毛也能忘记刚学的课文是什么玩意儿，有调皮的学生总学她，但听说期末单科能考到前几十名就会被邀请去参加她家里举办的万圣节party时又稍稍燃起了爱玩小孩们的兴趣。   
全圆佑自诩功课从来不用操心，总是边自学着艺术史物种起源解体概要边轻轻松松完成高中生那点程度的单词长难句，还能顺手帮跟数学死磕的权顺荣解几道题，课间俩人拿本书卷起来当吉他，弹唱和声有滋有味引得不少补觉的人翻来白眼。   
万圣节派对的邀请名单上不出意料地有全圆佑，也有看上去与全圆佑无关的其他人。权顺荣要留在班级自习努努力再刷几套模拟，全圆佑一个人去觉得没什么意思，只是机会难得，也就去了。   
置身于一群吵吵闹闹的学生中间没什么话讲，全圆佑早早拿了杯饮料窝在沙发角落里埋头于新租来的漫画，视线偏转无心间却收获意外发现，沙发上堆着大伙丢下来的书包，其中一个包上系着的带子没有人比他更眼熟。   
那是第一次和权顺荣在本市的校园音乐节演出时候，两个人亲自设计、挑选材质，制作的专属应援手幅，哪怕它现在被剪下一条系在书包拉链上他也还是认得出。不仅认得出，书包的主人在不远处又尴尬又不安的眼神也没能逃过今天戴眼镜出门的人的视线。 

“啊……那个……是……高一的时候蛮喜欢去看音乐节乐队现场的，就，刚好是我们学校的嘛。”一起做蛋糕的环节意外分到一组，知道了男孩子名字叫文俊辉，学舞蹈的艺体生，同岁同级，似乎取向也一致。聊到音乐的品味，堪堪有几个乐队相同，于是说起来自己写歌的朋友，从小景仰的前辈的孩子，那位前辈和全圆佑父母有交集，还送了他一个书包，被小男孩当作幸运背包，乐器考级，参加小规模的演出，都要郑重背着。说的时候两眼放光，不知不觉居然忘记眼前的人在听，手里的面也糊了。   
理所当然地，他俩这一组的蛋糕失败得彻底，即使文俊辉尽力挽回往上面撒漂亮珠片装饰得blingbling，不能进嘴的东西就只摆在桌角好看。这倒是不要紧，两个人缩在角落聊得正欢，大家在玩的游戏，说的话题，有一搭没一搭无心关注。   
场上爆发出某个男生跟女生告白的戏码也一样无关心。对全圆佑来说，全世界都没有什么比他的音乐重要，聊到忘情处，文俊辉安安静静地听得入神的当儿，全圆佑从随身背包里掏出一副耳机给坐着的人戴上。从耳机里传来全圆佑不算清亮的声音，低音的人唱起抒情歌，原来也这么适合。   
文俊辉日后还会听到很多全圆佑草剪出来的demo或整支歌曲，各种风格的旋律节奏韵脚歌词，但这些都不能代替的印象是第一回，他坐在外教女老师家中的木地板上听见的那支简单抒情歌。耳机里的人在诉说传递许多情绪，两个人凑得很近，没有人看向远离客厅的这个角落，这时候接吻会有点刚好，而年少浮动的心就接住了这份恰当。   
全圆佑什么也没讲明，把喜欢的人有关的东西带在身边这种事他见得多了，凡是追乐队追偶像有点上头的人都懂那种心情，更何况是实实在在存在于身边的人。而且即使文俊辉不是喜欢他也没事，“我现在要亲你了，如果不喜欢的话就到这里为止。”行动比语言更快也更有效，真男人好像应该这样。   
文俊辉每每问起全圆佑刚看到他的时候干嘛那么笃定，全圆佑总是轻描淡写地说，我喜欢猫来着。   
那人有双干净的眼睛，怯生生地，神情像说话一样，想什么都看得到。此后的很长时间也都是这样，对全圆佑是这样，唯独这一点直到一起养了猫的今天也没有变。 

>   
权顺荣在全圆佑工作室瞎捣鼓播放出来的小样吓了他一跳，旋律出来的时候眼睛都瞪大一些，“等一下，Woozi在现场做的即兴，你这里怎么会有样带？”   
文俊辉刚好从外面走进来嘴里说着“圆圆，猫咪爬到花架上不下来了，你去哄一下。”全圆佑这位一惊一乍的朋友又一次吓到自己也吓到门口的文俊辉——“你怎么在这里？等一下，我们好像还不认识……”   
不认识的话认识一下就好啦。趁着朋友还没反应过来的当儿全圆佑去把猫咪捞下来拦在怀里，递过去给权顺荣摸，“Woozi是我尊敬的前辈的孩子，我们以前就认识，他在音云上传做好的旋律我一直有听，偶尔我们也会合作。我其实还没放弃做音乐的想法。”   
对面的人此刻显然心思不在猫身上更不在全圆佑身上。权顺荣茫然地半张着嘴还是在等一个解释。“啊，俊啊，进来跟我好朋友正式地见面吧。我们准备一起解决一些关于未来的问题，可能也要一起回家，首先当然是要让朋友知道一下。”全圆佑说得轻松可权顺荣听得惊心动魄，手里在猫脖子上多薅了几把心疼得全圆佑赶紧去救猫。   
“我是文俊辉。Woozi那天跟我说，对你的应援印象深刻，觉得是特别富于热情的人，这样的人大概做什么都能做得好吧。”跳舞的人身材纤长，讲话的时候身板直着，笑眯眯跟权顺荣打完招呼就重新拎起锅铲背过碎花围裙继续去做晚饭，全圆佑安适地缩在工作椅里逗猫：“我说，你今晚就先别走了，Woozi说他明天要来，我们商量商量乐队的事。另外，也让他亲眼见见平生遇到过的最热情的男饭。”说时把眼睛眯成一个友好弧度，让自己这位总感觉受骗了的朋友没法拒绝。 

>   
“现在一切都好起来，因为生活里有糖，再多的糟心事也能受得了。”权顺荣喝了点小酒又开始无敌真挚，抓着全圆佑的手，“虽然可能会很难，但我绝对支持你们而且会陪着你们度过去，一定。一定要成为受到祝福的一对。”   
“也不是不行的。”全圆佑推了推眼镜，决心向来不声不响，“不过俊尼也不像是糖，他是跳舞的，身体的节奏与节奏把握准确，会带来一种练习过后被放大的才能，”杯子里的酒慢慢见底，窗外有雨落下来，猫咪躲在窗台上，冲着天空张望。   
“糖让人变老，而包裹着我的生活，总在不远处陪伴我的俊就像蜜。”   
他这样说着。猫咪也表示赞同地附和一声。


End file.
